


Hide and Seek

by ukaia_dorei



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukaia_dorei/pseuds/ukaia_dorei
Summary: This story takes place right after Putting Others First: Selflessness VS Selfishness Redux. There's no real spoilers in it, outside of this is how I think Roman was feeling at the end of the episode.It's just an idea that came into my head when I was listening to "Hide and Seek" (Vocaloid) English ver by Lizz RobinettIf you think I've missed any tags, please let me know and I will fix it right away.I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hide and Seek

_**Ding Dong I know you can hear me __**_

____

Roman panted as he ran down the halls, his uniform was rumpled and his sash ripped, blood seeped from a blow he'd not fully dodged. He slammed the door closed behind him. Patting for air, he pressed his back against it, the whispers of the figure coming after him was making him tremble,confusion and fear skittering though is mind.

____

_**Open up the door. I only want to play a little** _

____

Roman winced as he locked the door and backed away from it.. his brothers voice on the other side, singing in that creepy way. At least, he thought it was Remus singing, but it sounded all around him at the same time. He didn't understand what happened, why had Remus started this...this.. _game_ !!!

____

_**Ding dong You can't keep me waiting** _ ****

__****_ _

He heard the morning star hit the door and he held himself tighter shaking more. This had to be some sort of.. trick.. a sick game.. something... Remus wouldn't actually hurt him would he? The morning star hit the door with another **CRACK**

__****_ _

**_It's already too late for you to try and run away_ **

____

He backed away from the shaking door, his back hit the other wall a surprised grunt escaped him. He was sure this room was bigger... He slid down to the floor as the morning star hit the door again. The creepy music playing not stopping.. echoing.. haunting.

____

_**I see you though the window, our eyes are locked together** _

____

Roman was frozen, like a deer in headlights as the eyes of his brother locked with his. The maniacal smile on his brothers face became even wider. It was much too wide, his teeth much too sharp, he didn't even look like Remus anymore. The sight of it made his heart stutter in his chest. He needed to do something! The door wouldn't hold up against the morning star much longer.

____

_**I can sense your horror though, I'd like to see it closer** _

____

Roman yelped as Remus slammed his hand on the window. Remus pressed his face to the window, his breath casting fog on the glass. Then he drew back his hand, and hit the window again... and again...and again.

____

_**Ding Dong Here I come to find you** _

____

Roman cried out as the glass shattered, suddenly. He stared in shocked terror as blood started dripping from his brothers face. The glass caught in his hair, where he'd smashed it though the window, no longer satisfied with hitting it with just his hand. Remus's smile never wavered though as he leaned in closer towards Roman. He ignored the glass scraping against the skin on his neck making more blood ooze down the shards of glass still in the window and dripping on the floor. 

____

_**Hurry up and run Lets play a little game and have some fun** _

____

The words jolted Roman into action. He scrambled to his feet and bolted though another door running blindly, terror coursing though his body. His brothers words echoed down the hall after him. He barely had time to question how he'd gotten into the halls again before he heard Remus climbing though the shattered window and redoubled his efforts to escape.

____

_**Ding Dong Where is it you've gone to?** _

____

Roman ran blindly, nothing looked familiar. Nothing seemed the same. None of the rooms he was searching for were there. He knew he just had to keep running, there was bound to be an exit somewhere. A way to get away from Remus... was it Remus though? He sounded weird, his smile was wrong... something was so.. off...

____

_**Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun!** _

____

He didn't have time to think about it, pushing the thoughts out of his head as he heard Remus coming up behind him once more. Roman ran and ran.. there had to be something, someone, anything to stop this. There had to be something he could use to protect himself with!!

____

_**I hear your footsteps, Thumping loudly though the hall ways** _

____

Roman kept running. He hit wall after wall, stumbled over turn after turn, searching, seeking anything, anyone. _Please!!!_ He thought to himself _.. Please someone save me!_ It didn't matter how un-princely it was to beg for someone else to save him. He couldn't keep this up.

____

_**I can hear your sharp breaths. You're not very good at hiding.** _

____

Deep down he knew, nobody was coming for him, nobody would save him. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't' say he was surprised. Roman gripped his side where a stitch was forming, his breathing was getting ragged, and he was gasping for each lungful of air. Another blind turn, another hall another dead end. He was exhausted and sweat covered him, making his uniform and hair stick to his body and forehead. No matter where he turned, or ran or tried to hide he couldn't escape. He couldn't break free he couldn't find shelter...

____

_**Just you wait, you can't hide from me _(I'm coming)_ ** _

____

Remus's morning star drug the ground as he walked causally chasing his prey. He grinned more and more... 

__****_ _

_**Just you wait, you can't hide from me _(I'm coming)_** _

__****_ _

Logan's footsteps were sharp and clear, they never wavered, never stopped, never faltered. The metronome to the beat of the song that echoed down the halls and haunted Roman. He glanced back to see Logan, but the glasses reflected the little light in the halls making his eyes impossible to see, the smile on his lips,however, much too wide.

__****_ _

_**Just you wait,you can't hide from me _( I'm coming)_** _

__****_ _

Patton's skipping steps were easily heard, echoing around the halls. It didn't take long for the smell of burned cookies and sour, spoiled food wafting from him to surround Roman making him gag. 

__****_ _

_**Just you wait, you can't hide from me.** _

__****_ _

Deceit's cape fluttered as he walked, his steps were nearly silent, barely heard over Roman's raspy, desperate breathing. He could see the yellow threads drawing ever closer, ready to ensnare him and drag him to his death.

__****_ _

_**Knock Knock I am at your door now** _

__****_ _

THERE!!!! He could see the brilliant Crimson and Gold door standing proudly in the hall he was running down. Roman was so relieved to see it. He would be safe in there, he ran in and slammed it shut, locking the door with the twist of his wrist and bolting out of sight into his closet, where he shut that door too. He would be safe in here... right? He could already hear Remus knocking on the door. He had to be safe in here

__****_ _

_**I am coming in No need to ask for permission.** _

__****_ _

Roman didn't understand how, but he heard his door's lock click, and then the creek of it opening. Remus coming into his room! He put his hands over his mouth desperate to hide his ragged breathing, he had to stay hidden... he couldn't get caught!

__****_ _

_**Knock Knock I'm inside your room now.** _

__****_ _

Roman shut his eyes tight, pressing further back into his closet as he heard Remus's footsteps in the room, the scrape of the morning star on the ground as it drug behind him. He shuddered and pressed his hands tighter to his mouth, praying not to be found.

__****_ _

_**Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek is about to end** _

__****_ _

Roman pressed harder into the back of his closet, the boards digging into his spine, his hands pressed so tight over his mouth he was sure he'd bruise it. He waited, the dragging of the morning star moving around the room. The sharp steps of Logan joined it, the scent of rotten food began to drift under the door frame and the yellow threads sought him out. He was trapped.... 

__****_ _

_**I'm coming closer Looking underneath your bed but you're not there** _

__****_ _

Roman felt tears slipping from his eyes, go away.. please go away.. please someone save him. 

__****_ _

_**I wonder, could you be in the closet?** _

__****_ _

His heart froze hearing that, no.. no anywhere get bored, go away someone please anyone!! He kept his eyes shut as the closet door creaked open. 

__****_ _

_**Ding Dong I have found you** _

__****_ _

Roman pressed further back. Please.. someone... anyone.... please... 

__****_ _

_**Ding Dong You were hiding here. Now you're it.** _

__****_ _

The morning star scraped the ground as Remus began to lift it up and above his head. Roman covered his ears, trying to block out the sound, he had nowhere to run.

__****_ _

_**Ding Dong Finally found you, dear. Now you're it.** _

__****_ _

Patton's hands reached forward, mottled with black and blue and green, smelling of rotted flesh. The stench was overwhelming. Roman felt his stomach roll and heave as Patton drew closer and closer to him.

__****_ _

_**Ding dong Looks like I have won** _

__****_ _

Logan's glasses continued to hide his eyes, the smile continued to be too big, he was reaching for Roman and Roman could only cower before him. 

__****_ _

_**Ding dong Pay the consequence** _

__****_ _

Deceit's thread's wrapped around him, they were so tight they bruised immediately. For a few moments that's all that happened, and then he was drug from the close The figures converged on him and a scream ripped from his lips, echoing down the halls. The door shut tight once more. 

__****_ _

_**Pay the consequence** _

__****_ _


End file.
